Celebration
by Happy fan
Summary: Yuri has a dilemma, Murata’s got a plan, Wolfram’s furious and Conrad is just along for the ride—that’s Kyou Kara Maou: Celebration! ConradxYuri
1. Chapter 1

Title: Celebration   
Pairings/Characters: ConradxYuri   
Warnings: Mild Violence, some sexual content.  
Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to KKM; this fic is all for fun.   
Summary: Yuri has a dilemma, Murata's got a plan, Wolfram's furious and Conrad is just along for the ride. Now add an enchanted amulet, treasure hunters, and budding romance—that's Kyou Kara Maou: Celebration!

A/N: Words in italics are either Yuri's thoughts or flashbacks, just in case you were wondering.

Also, big time thanks to Yuulin who beta'd my fic in record time. You're my hero!

Kyou Kara Maou: Celebration!

**  
**Part 1

Unnoticed, he had left Lady Celi and Gunter's impassioned conversation about which color to adorn Covenant Castle's halls with. They had been debating about it all morning, so much that Yuri could still hear their words echoing in his head:

"No color can compare to his Majesty's brilliance!" cried Gunter, hugging himself as if the young king were in his arms.

"A rosy pink would accentuate his fair skin and make lovely curtains," Lady Celi dreamily declared, right before Wolfram waltzed up demanding more guards be present for the big event.

An event Yuri didn't want to take place, his seventeenth birthday celebration--proposed by the former Demon Queen herself--loomed over him like a living nightmare.

It hadn't surprised him that a party would be thrown in his honor; it was his birthday, after all. The trouble of it had become the incomprehensible magnitude of people who were supposed to turn up. In the past few years Yuri had encouraged a healthy relationship between Demons and humans (gaining countless friends in the process), but this turnout was more than he could handle. One thousand planned to show, each person acquiring a good size chunk of chocolate cake, and hundreds of bottles of champagne were in stock for the guests as well. Didn't anyone else think that was a little overboard?

He tried to talk Celi and the others out of this ungodly sized celebration, going over the pros and many cons. Sadly, Yuri became certain their plans couldn't be deterred, which is how he ended up here sitting under an old birch tree, gazing at the greenery, unbothered. Remembering someone who would always play catch with him in this place and make ridiculous jokes--someone he desperately wanted to see.

Conrad, on the eve of Yuri's birthday, had been forced to leave with Gwendle in pursuit of Felta's Amulet. This seemed pointless in his opinion, for many reasons. Firstly, the amulet was more of a Demon tribe myth than fact, and its powers happened to be a mystery. He could understand Conrad was under obligations, and no matter how much he wished him to be here, responsibility would always be of utmost importance. Yet, what was Gwendle thinking? Setting out on an investigation right before such a huge event, and even going so far as to take Conrad along?

Shaking his head in dismay, he vowed not to think about the party anymore and things that couldn't be helped. Yuri--accepting of his fate--tried hard to relax, which didn't last long due to a sharp poke to his head.

"Hey!" Whirling around, he came face to face with Ken Murata, or as everyone else knew: The Great Wise Man. "Could you try and not sneak up on me like that?"

"Well, I wanted that awful frown to leave your face. It's a gorgeous day, Shibuya. You should be enjoying it!" Murata shouted with so much optimism, Yuri's lips perked up despite himself.

"What frown? I'm perfectly fine." Yuri smiled, but his friend wasn't easily fooled.

"So sure? Because I'd say something's eating at you, am I right?"

Not in the mood to argue about his behavior, he confessed, "I've been having this eerie feeling about the party, like my guts telling me tomorrow is nothing but bad news. Let's face it, every time there's been a large get together I'm attacked by hired assassins and bombarded by girls."

"That's not a 'gut feeling,' Shibuya. That's surprisingly logical," Murata smirked.

"There's nothing logical about it! So, don't tease!" Yuri said indignantly.

"I wasn't teasing, I think you just made a reasonable hypothesis on what could possibly go wrong tomorrow, based on past experiences that would make anyone anxious."

"Oh..." Yuri said slowly, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion, "What do you think I should do?"

"Not to worry my friend, I've talked with Yozak and there will be plenty of guards at ever entrance of the castle, even the roof."

"And the screaming girls?"

For a long moment Murata didn't say anything, slowly pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, until: "I've got it! We can spread a rumor you're seeing someone, that way it would be fruitless for any girl to peruse you!"

"I don't know..." Yuri timidly responded, "...who would we claim I'm seeing?"

"Definitely not Wolfram, since you broke off the engagement a few months ago."

"Or any other guy for that matter! I prefer pretty girls! Not big, burly studs!"

"Oh, so you like big, burly studs, eh? Maybe we should call up Von Granz."

"Wha-What!? Do you have a death wish?!" Yuri choked, cheeks flaming as memories of Adalbert caressing his cheek unwillingly sprang to mind.

"I was only pulling your leg, but I seriously don't think you should say you're seeing a woman. Ladies will eat each other alive over you, but if you're dating a guy they're not likely to bother him as much."

"Well, we can just make a guy up then."

"No, it needs to be someone credible or else people won't believe it." 

"Just tell me, Murata. I know you already have someone in mind."

"Really, don't be such a brute, Shibuya. I'm just trying to help, but you're right. I do have someone in mind: Lord Weller."

Yuri toppled over. "Conrad! I can't, he's practically my Godfather!"

"Think about it though, he's on a journey with Gwendle and I doubt they'll make it back in time for the party."

Yuri looked away, unresponsive.

"If you're worried about him hearing the rumor, don't be. It'll blow over quickly."

"It still sounds risky and I don't like the idea of using Conrad as a scapegoat."

"You're just looking at the situation all wrong; Weller won't be a fall guy he's just.…"

They went back and forth, debating over Murata's most unorthodox plan until Yuri crossed his arms in frustration and caved.

"I'm not sure Wolfram will like the idea of me seeing Conrad." Big time understatement.

"Everyone that really knows you will take the rumor as a lie and nothing more."

Doubtful of his friend's assumption, he shrugged. "Just make sure nothing goes wrong, I don't want a big fiasco."

"Shibuya, I'd never let anything bad happen to you," Murata said confidently, patting the Maou's back. 

"Have you heard? His majesty is in a relationship with a soldier!"

"A soldier!?"

"Yes, Sir Conrad Weller."

"I know him, he's one of the king's personal guards. Very skilled with the sword."

"Is that right?"

And so it went, gossip spread until the whole Demon tribe was buzzing about Yuri's secret love affair. The party went off with out a hitch: people danced, dinner was served, and best of all Yuri wasn't suffocated by a bunch of screaming women. Well, Lady Celi had rubbed his face against her bosom in a rather embarrassing hug (not surprisingly).

Beyond that, nothing really eventful took place; Yuri had to admit the party wasn't that bad after all. However, he was a little disappointed Conrad wasn't back. Though the list of reasons why he was better off away were more than less, but he couldn't help wanting. "It's never easy being away from someone you care about." Conrad had said that to him once.

"Grr!" Raising his clenched fist in the air, Yuri looked up with determination, knowing if he kept on thinking negatively his head was likely to combust. He needed to quit with the fretting and make with the fun! Hadn't that already been decided earlier today, when he vowed to stop gushing about matters that couldn't be changed? 

Encouraged by his thoughts and surge of adrenaline, Yuri moved to mingle with the guests. That is, until he saw what looked like a one-man stampede. Oh Lord. Wolfram had obviously heard about the rumor, which meant he had to move fast.

Too late.

"Is it true, you scoundrel?! Did you leave me in order to have your way with my older brother!?" Wolfram screamed, regardless of the onlookers.

"We're in public," Yuri pleaded.

"So, you don't deny it?!"

Panicked, Yuri scanned the room for the nearest exit, but Wolfram roughly grabbed him by the collar of his school uniform, forcing their eyes to meet. I can't tell him it's a lie or else the jigs up and I'm fresh meat! I really don't want to be squashed by a bunch of girls!

Luckily an angel came to his aide, "Come now, Wolfram. Yuri can't help who he loves."

At least that was what he thought...

"MURATA!" Yuri warned, eyes growing bigger by the second, frantically throwing silent hand signals for his friend to shut the hell up.

"Yuri?" Wolfram questioned, his eyes clearly showing feelings of betrayal and disbelief.

"You don't understand!"

"Oh, I do understand," Wolfram fought back bitter tears as he began to shriek, "For the first time, I'm starting to see the big picture and why you threw me out of it!"

"NO! You don't get it, Wolfram!" Yuri unexpectedly shouted in hurt outrage, jerking away from the blonde's tight grip. "I've tried to explain, but it's like you don't want to listen. I cherish the feelings you have for me, but I can't be your lover! No matter how badly you push for it!"

Shutting his eyes, he took a deep breath and made sure his emotions were in check once more before continuing. "These past months since I broke off the engagement, you've been distant, but I wanted you to know. We are family, now and forever and those bonds are just as important. I won't stop caring for you, ever. So please, don't be upset anymore." 

"Yuri..." Wolfram uttered.

This was the turning point, he could feel it. If Wolfram didn't except what was just said, Yuri very well could have lost one of the most important people in his entire life. He was shaking, terrified of the outcome, regretting ever spreading that stupid rumor about Conrad and him. And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse:

"So what you're saying is, you want a totally platonic relationship, even though you love him?"

"NOT HELPING, MURATA!" Yuri said exasperatedly.

Then there was complete silence, all the guests had ceased talking, their attention fixed on the young blonde with his nose pointed in the air, who seemed to drag up the haughtiest voice in order to say, "If you want a human soldier with no special importance, be my guest. I won't stop you..." there was a short pause, "if that's what makes you happy."

Knowing Wolfram had just let him go in his own (somewhat twisted) way, Yuri allowed himself a small smile. "Thanks for understanding," he said, secretly wondering how hard Wolfram would beat him later, when he found out Yuri wasn't actually seeing Conrad at all.

"Glad that's settled," Murata whispered, as Wolfram left to get himself a drink.

Yuri rolled his eyes. No thanks to you.

"My powers are limited in the face of love; it was you who had to make Wolfram understand. It would have been wrong for me to interfere."

Oops. Guess he said that last bit out loud.

"Of course, that aside, could you tell me something, Shibuya? Do you honestly have feelings for Lord Weller?

"Feelings?!"

"Yeah, your eyes made me wonder. When Conrad's around they become so intent and interested, that sort of body language can be a key factor in identifying someone's heart of hearts. Furthermore, you've been awfully sulky since he left. I get this vibe you're harboring more than friendship."

"That's not it!" He could feel his heart rate speeding up, his palms sweating. "I, uh...uh…" It shouldn't be this hard to come up with a response!

"Calm down, don't get upset. I was only questioning you out of curiosity, but consider this: if it isn't true, why are you sweating, huh?"

That threw Yuri for a spin. Why was he sweating, and why was his heart thumping so hard over such a meaningless accusation? It didn't make sense. Conrad was his patient advisor, loyal friend, someone who could warm his heart with just one smile. Yuri had never lusted after him, though he knew his protector was an attractive man. Tall, gorgeous eyes, wispy brown hair and those muscular thighs from their routine morning runs. No--No! Had he really just thought that about the man-who-named-him, Conrad?! No!

Murata's knowing eyes were telling him otherwise. He badly wanted to deny it again, swear upon Shinou that it wasn't the case, but Yuri couldn't honestly do that. All because deep down, he knew that the only person to ever make him feel almost complete, on top of the world, with his gentle arms wrapped around him in loving protection, was Conrad.

Could it be possible? Did he really want Conrad that way, as a lover?!  
The unthinkable truth made Yuri's brain overload, signs of his distress becoming more and more visible. He took a step back from Murata, looking downward, his face losing color. What would Conrad say if he knew? 

"Yuri?"

Though the Maou didn't look up at his friend's words, he could hear the obvious concern.

"This is too much, how could I--when did I...?"

"I'm sorry," Murata said, cutting him off, "maybe it would have been best not to have mentioned it at all. Foolish of me really, I thought you might return Lord Weller's sentiments.

Wait. Yuri's head snapped up, Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed.

Murata ignored this. "He seems very fond of you, more then you know."

"You're lying," Yuri quickly stated, for some reason a sense of hope rushing through him.

"I am not."

"There's no way Conrad likes me...well...like that! I..." Yuri snapped his mouth shut, realizing Murata was no longer paying attention to him. His gaze locked on to something over Yuri's shoulder.

"Don't turn around," Murata spoke suddenly. "Unless you'd like an early reunion with Lord Weller and all the women on his tail."

Yuri's stomach did a drop-back-flip turn (i.). Tensing in fear, his ears sprang up like a cat's, drawing in all the sounds of the room. A cluster of voices that grew closer caught his attention immediately:

"His majesty speaks so highly of you."

Then another squealed delightedly, "I wasn't surprised at all when I heard about your relationship with him."

Yuri's jaw dropped to the floor, eyes growing to a comical size. Uncaring, when he sensed Murata (who was quick to take action) hauling him off, using passages that were foreign to him.

It seemed they moved threw halls for eternity, before they stopped. The noise of the party so far away they could no longer hear it.

"I never new about those secret passages," Yuri stated, recovering from his shock.  
"Few do, Shinou had them made incase of an emergency." 

"That was definitely an emergency! What am I going to do now Murata? He knows about you-know-what!"

"Indeed, but he doesn't know we are the ones that spread you-know-what. We can use that to our advantage."

"How?"

"Tonight stay in your room, I'll tell everyone you've caught a cold and it's very contagious."

"Yeah, that won't stop Gunter. He'll be like…" Making his eyes shine with false tears Yuri did his best Gunter voice, "…'I need to see his Majesty! Does he have a fever? Call all the nurses; his Majesty is going to die if we don't hurry!'"

Murata grinned. "Your impression is a tad overdone, but I admit Von Christ does worry almost too much when it comes to you. I'll just have to distract him, and to be sure no one bugs you I'll assign two guards outside the door. Then I'll find Conrad and explain that one of the local villagers has been spreading some peculiar rumors about him and you."

"That's good, because I was going to tie you up and put you with all those faulty Demon tribe treasures in the basement for making me go along with this screwy plan."

"You're so mean!" Murata pouted, before slipping out of the room.

With the menace out of his hair and finally a second to himself, Yuri flopped on to his huge bed. Snuggling the feathery pillows and looking towards the moon that hung rather low. It was a beautiful night and despite the chaos of the day, he couldn't help but feel lucky. Honored to be apart of such an amazing nation, among irreplaceable friends. And for a second he had no fear, sure that everything would work out perfectly for him in the end.

CLUNK! CLUNK!

Slapping a hand to his forehead, Yuri cursed softly. Why did Murata have to come back and ruin his good mood, didn't he have a plan to follow through on. Getting up, he stopped over to the door and swung it open, finding nothing.

Sticking his head out, he looked left then right—Oof! 

Yuri had smacked his face in to a very wet somebody, braced by strong hands. Completely caught off guard by a familiar earthy smell, that could only belong to one person. Opening his eyes, Yuri spied an all too familiar tan uniform and inwardly groaned.

"Your Majesty?"

To Be Continued…

A/N: The end of this chapter was rushed, since I had to meet a deadline for a KKM v-day challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Celebration   
Pairings/Characters: ConradxYuri  
Warnings: Mild Violence, some sexual content.  
Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to KKM; this fic is all for fun.  
Summary: Yuri has a dilemma, Murata's got a plan, Wolfram's furious and Conrad is just along for the ride. Now add an enchanted amulet, treasure hunters, and budding romance—that's Kyou Kara Maou: Celebration!

A/N: Words in Italics are either Yuri's thoughts or flashbacks, just in case you were wondering.

Special Thanks: I'd like to give credit to my beta tsuzukiruka, who was quick in editing this chapter for me. You're the best!

Part 2

Yuri immediately jerked away from Conrad's touch, desperately racking his brain for ideas; anything that could save him from the web of lies he had so obviously caught himself in.

Luckily, Conrad saved him, the trouble by speaking.

"Your Majesty, I can tell you are upset, and not from any cold."

Yuri felt his muscles clench and lungs freeze for a moment, while simultaneously wondering how Murata could be so fast as to have already spread the rumor of his alleged illness.

"I…"

"Please, allow me to speak," Conrad requested, an oddly determined look in his eyes.

"I know the rumor of our coupling is what really ails you, but I will make it clear no such thing is true. First I'll assure the people in the castle and then the locals if I must. Yet, I doubt it has spread that far." Conrad paused. "Did Wolfram ask about the rumors?"

Yuri's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water, shocked by the onslaught of concern and duty Conrad was throwing at him. Only, his protector took his sputtering for some kind of conformation and gave a nod as if he understood the situation.

"I take it Wolfram _does_ know about the rumors and has already confronted you, but not to worry." Turning to leave, he tossed over his shoulder, "I'll straighten things out with Wolfram."

Panic rose in Yuri.

If Conrad spoke to Wolfram about the rumors, the blond would be sure to mention Yuri had not denied them, in turn sealing his fate. Which is why his heart rose another octave, knowing what had to be done.

Grabbing Conrad's shoulder, Yuri looked up at the weary man, dragging up all his courage to say: "Please, come with me for a second, there's something you should know."

As Yuri walked in to his bedroom, Conrad seemed to be rooted to the spot, clearly skeptical.

"Please," Yuri spoke softly.

Immediately the soldier complied, unable to deny his king—he stepped in to the room. Yuri motioned for Conrad to take a seat, while snatching a blanket from the bed, then hesitantly wrapping it around his protector. The gesture made Conrad smile and he quickly caught Yuri's hand as it was pulling away.

"What's wrong, you're shaking?"

Yuri almost gave away to hysterical laughter, but forced it back. _I'm sorry Conrad, but you see…I'm the idiot who spread the rumors and I am undoubtedly, truly in love with you. Did I mention I only realized that today? _ Oh, God. It was sure to sound even worse out loud than when he said it in his head.

"I-I…" he sputtered, while leaning down closer and closer, until his legs crumpled beneath him and he buried his head in the mans chest. "I'm sorry."

Yuri cracked one eye open and glanced upward, catching Conrad's openly shocked expression, which conveyed the man's disbelief and confusion.

Recklessly he threw caution out the door and asked:

"Murata said…umm…Well, he gave the impression that you…err…like me?"

For a long stretch of time nothing could be heard, until a crash rent the air. Conrad had hurriedly rose from his chair, knocking it over in his haste.

Taking a step back, Yuri gathered his courage and looked at Conrad's face, searching for signs of disgust. There he saw an unmistakable shade of pink rapidly spreading over his cheeks, while a hand unsuccessfully moved to hide it.

Though the man looked petrified, the apparent blush he wore was enough to give Yuri some confidence. Course, the shock of the man's true feelings still hit him full force.

Which is why Yuri almost didn't catch Conrad as he rushed for the door, but the young demon king seemed to grab a hold of his senses and lunged.

"STOP!" Yuri yelled, clinging to Conrad from behind, his arms fastened around his waist. Gulping, he pressed himself even closer to his ready-to-flee protector, who had tensed under his touch. For a moment they stood close together, locked in a stalemate, neither of them willing to speak. Until Yuri sighed, breaking the deafening silence.

"I spread the rumors, I told everyone we were a couple just so I wouldn't be attacked by a bunch of willing suitors. Only, I realized something today. I realized…"

Yuri cut himself short and dragged his hand over Conrad's thighs, before sliding beneath the man's dripping shirt. He caressed the skin there and laid kisses to the man's back, until they were both breathing harshly, unable to believe what was happening.

It felt nice to touch Conrad and Yuri was in awe that such an act could feel so right. If only he could get Conrad to react in the slightest, to show him this is what he wanted….

BOOM!

They sprang apart at the sudden noise, Yuri rushing toward his window, Conrad close behind. It had obviously been an explosion from close by.

"Step back from the window your Highness," Conrad ordered. "You never know if another explosion may go off."

"What's happening Conrad?" Yuri spoke with anxiety, the moment they had just shared quickly forgotten in a panic.

"I'm not sure, but it is possibly Felta's Amulet."

"What!? You found it? How? I thought it was just a myth."

"No, not a myth. We found the Amulet placed in the outskirts of a town inhabited by humans, they've had it in their possession possibly for centuries, hidden."

"Okay, but why did it decide to go all haywire and explode!"

"I'm not sure, but it's said to have many powers and is controlled by the emotions of whomever's holding it."

"Well, who's protecting it?"

"Gwendal, or at least he was supposed to, until we locked it away with the other demon tribe artifacts…Stay here, there's no time to lose. I must find out what's happening."

"I'm going too!"

"Oh, no you're not!" Stepping in front of Yuri, Conrad blocked the door, his body so close Yuri could feel the heat radiating from him.

Swooping down, he kissed his king, hard and determined. Yuri's mouth easily fell open with out protest, arms going up in the man's thick brown hair. It was so much all at once and it felt so good he couldn't help the moan that escaped him. Then Conrad pulled back.

"Stay." With that he left, leaving Yuri staring at empty space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** Mild Violence, some sexual content. (Actually, just violence for this chapter.) I'll bring on the love later.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't claim any rights to KKM; this fic is all for fun.

**SPECIAL THANKS:** To my fan-tabulous beta tsuzukiruka, who once again helped me in record time. What a lifesaver. Rosesher-feet

**A/N:** Words in Italics are either people's thoughts, or flashbacks. Just in case you were wondering.

* * *

**

* * *

**

"The party's getting interesting," Murata smiled devilishly, his glasses shimmering in the candlelight. "Why not come back to the castle with me?"

"My place is here, Your Eminence."

"Ulrike," he sighed. "The Great One…"

"Has moved on. I understand, but if I don't continue to honor him and pass on our traditions here at the temple, eventually his presence in Shin Makoku will fade from existence."

Murata pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your making this complicated. Besides, who could ever forget the benevolent creator of this country? "

Ulrike giggled. "You're right, but his majesty has many parties and if I make it a habit of attending them all, I'll undoubtedly never finish any of my duties as a priestess."

"So, I guess there's no convincing you. Well…."

Suddenly an enormous force shook the stone walls, cutting him off and nearly knocking him to the floor. Moments later the quaking abruptly stopped, leaving Murata stunned.

"Sounds like they're really shaking things up at the castle," he joked half-heartedly.

Ulrike didn't laugh, or say anything, she just stared toward the doors with a worried, wide-eye expression.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly.

"Don't be concerned," Murata smiled. "It's very possible Lady Von Karbelnikoff

has just botched another one of her experiments. I'll go see what's up."

Ulrike didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway.

* * *

As Murata approached Covenant Castle an ominous feeling rested in the pit of his stomach, transforming his quick pace in to a full-blown run. Despite acting so flippant in the temple, he could feel the presence of a very strong magic. It's strength made him recall the days when he had been a Sage, who often followed the Great One in to battle. Together they fought against many evil forces from around the world, however this power was beyond such times--it was like nothing he'd ever felt. 

_Could it be __the amulet?_

Quickly, Murata rushed through the castle gates, not even pausing to digest the ruined courtyard. Though once or twice he tripped over debris, which blanketed the ground. It seemed to get worse as he neared the garden, so he swiftly deviated from his course.

Moving along corridors, Murata passed dozens of panicked guests, whom were evacuating with the help of the castle guards. It was only by chance that he crossed paths with Josak in the disarray.

"You eminence! Are you alright?"

"Yes, but earlier I felt an explosion. What's going on?"

"It's bandits. They've infiltrated the castle and have stolen Felta's Amulet."

"I figured as much," Murata spoke somberly. "Gwendal and I had a word when he arrived, his convoy supposedly retrieved the amulet from a group of townspeople in the east. They had kept it under false pretenses, believing the stone brings good fortune and now they've obviously come to reclaim it."

With precious time at their disposal, Murata plunged on without stopping for air:

"Listen to me! It is extremely important that no one touches the amulet with their bare hands, or else another explosion may occur. Felta's Amulet uses the emotions of whoever happens to be holding it and converts it too pure power, completely uncontrollable unless in the hands of the Demon King. We must secure the Amulet at all costs! Tell the soldiers what I've said!"

Josak gave a curt nod of understanding, "I'll go tell the Captain and the others at once." And then he was gone, which left Murata to his task.

Finding Shibuya was imperative, lest his friend might make a foolish decision. So, he raced towards the Maou's room, with each step growing more concerned.

"Shibuya!" Murata swung open the door, giving the bedroom a once over, before concluding no one was there. Biting his lip, he quickly tried to calculate the most plausible place his reckless friend could have gone….

Suddenly, a memory of Mama Shibuya came to mind, rambling the obvious answer:

_"When my dear Yu-chan senses trouble he's not afraid to face it head on, just like his Mama! Which is exactly why I named him Yuri in the first place, it's exactly the kind of name a brave manga hero would have. If only my sweet little boy had been born with wings, his character would be even more amazing…Well, at least he's a Maou."_

"Good thinking Mama!" Murata shouted, heading for the gardens, exactly where the hub of all the danger was. "He's gone to face the intruders!"

* * *

Conrad told him to stay put, but how could he with Covenant Castle under siege? He couldn't. No, he wouldn't, which is why he took off running until his lungs felt as if they might collapse. Following the screams coming from the gardens, Yuri gripped Morgif who was securely hooked to his side, readying himself for a fight. 

When he entered the scene, there were dozens of guards surrounding four masked figures. Everyone was tense and poised for battle, though neither party looked eager to make the first move. He also noted to his displeasure, one of the assailants clutched a sack, while holding a young boy at knifepoint. _This doesn't look good…_

Yuri scanned the area again, trying to find any familiar faces.

Gwendal was the first person he saw, standing closest to the group of bandits, Wolfram not far behind his brother, but no sign of Conrad. Immediately Yuri began to worry, his eyes darting around to find the man.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something moving. Squinting in the moonlight, it took a moment for Yuri to realize both Conrad and Josak were approaching the masked men from behind, a small group of soldiers trailing after them. They were obviously aiming for a surprise attack.

It was also then, Yuri realized Fly-bone tribesmen were circling overhead, awaiting orders. Instantly, a lightbulb flash in his head. Waving his arms wildly in the air, Yuri signaled them over.

"Ok, Bonies." He whispered when they landed near him. "I need you to rescue that boy, before a fight breaks out."

The skeletons all clucked their jaws in understanding.

"Thank you my friends."

Again they all clucked, before taking off overhead once more. Now, hovering directly above the group of hostiles.

Suddenly, the young boy held captive screamed, "Let me go!" Unsuccessfully struggling, biting and kicking. "Help!"

A rush to do something quickly engulfed Yuri, but he was unsure about changing in to his other self, afraid he may make matters worse. _What if I accidentally hurt the kid_? _Or, destroy more of the castle?_ Those thoughts kept him rooted to the spot, hoping that the fly-bone tribesmen would be able to save the boy, instead of himself.

"Give us the child and we may not take your life," he heard Gwendal shout, his voice thick with malice.

"Not unless your troops clear out," yelled what had to be the leader of the assailants, cloaked in black.

Gwendal grimaced, seeming to fight with himself on the issue. Then:

"Fall back!"

Yuri's eyes widened, watching the soldiers slowly retreat, meanwhile Conrad and his group of subordinates advanced from the rear; Drawing closer and closer to the enemy, until they no longer went unnoticed.

"Behind us!" One of the masked men cried, but it was too late. Quicker than a bolt of lightning, the Bonies shot down from the sky, scooping up the boy who'd been held hostage, as Conrad moved in for the kill. His sword instantaneously pointed at the neck of the enemy's leader. At which point everyone else seemed to stop, their attention drawn to the two.

Yuri on the other hand, raced forward.

"Stay back your Majesty!" Conrad said upon spotting him, an odd sense of urgency in his tone.

Stopping in his tracks, Yuri hesitated before attempting to edge his way forward again—except he didn't get far. Out of thin air Josak appeared, grabbing his arm.

"Let the Captain handle this your Majesty."

"But…!"

"Uh-uh." Josak wagged his finger, holding him even tighter.

Sighing in defeat, Yuri turned his attention back to Conrad, who was speaking.

"Hand over the Amulet."

The man in black smirked. "Do you really want it?"

Instead of responding, Conrad applied more pressure with his sword to the thief's neck.

"Alright, you asked for it." With that the man took out Felta's Amulet from the small sack he'd been carrying, and at his touch it began to glow. The light abruptly became almost blinding and everyone went to shield their eyes, except for Yuri. Forcing himself to look, he tried to keep Conrad in sight, ultimately failing.

Soldiers everywhere began to yell. Josak's grip slackened for just a second, giving him the opportunity to slip away.

"Your Majesty! Come back!" He heard the redhead franticly shout behind him, while he took off in the direction of the bandits.

"Conrad!" Yuri howled.

He wasn't sure how he managed to find his protector, but he did. The man had been thrown to the ground, his sword at a distance, leaving him completely vulnerable. Yuri could see the masked bandit approach Conrad with the stone, his voice filled with mirth.

"Sayonara. Mr. Hero."

Fear ripped at Yuri's insides and with out thinking he dashed forward, his eyes locked on to the Amulet. Its power seemed to be collecting, getting ready to burst from its shell.

"NO!" He screamed.

And as those words escaped his mouth, the leader swung around, the power of the Amulet now focused completely on himself. Then he was flying, whipping threw the air, surrounded by a brilliant light. It felt surreal, as if time had stopped, but Yuri had only a moment for such thoughts. With a sickening crack he made impact against a wall and crumpled to the floor.

For a second his vision went out of focus, and everything became numb. Vaguely he could hear people in the distance, yet couldn't find the will to listen. Using much of his strength, Yuri's reached up and touched his head. Bringing back his hand, he examined the blood smeared across his finger tips.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Someone screamed.

Then the laughter came. "Ha ha! You fools! Do you really think a bunch of powerless soldiers can stand up to Felta's Amulet? I think not!"

The scorn, the smugness he could hear made his heart race, and the hidden strength with in him grow.

As if the bandit could feel this threat, he turned to face Yuri, who now glowed with his own amazing force.

"You dare cause such pain and chaos in my kingdom? All for the sake of meaningless power?!" Yuri ranted with growing fury. "I shall show you true power! It was not my intention to take your life, but you leave me no choice. Justice be done!"

Unsheathing Morgif, he gathered his strength in to the blade, before unleashing its full ability. Simultaneously, the bandit raised Felta's Amulet in to the air, screeching: "You don't have a chance against me!"

Then, both energy sources collided, making the wind snap back and forth.

Grunting, the Demon King urged his stream of power forward, barely able to hold Morgif at this point. The wounds from the Amulet's last onslaught burned now, weakening him and allowing his opponent the advantage. Still, he had to succeed for everyone who believed in his capabilities and knowing that gave him the strength to hurtle an enormous attack, eradicating everything in its path.

When the smoke from the battle eventually cleared, he found the amulet on the ground next to the battered thief who'd stolen it. Sighing in relief, Yuri transformed back and fell to the ground, eyes beginning to droop.

"Your Majesty...Yuri...YURI!" His slowly reopened to find Conrad just a few inches from his face.

"Uh," he croaked, gripping his head.

"Someone get Gisela!" Conrad roared, his voice cracking.

Yuri winced, clutching his head even tighter, feeling blood travel it's way over his hands. It hurt so much! Yet, he didn't faint or even get sick, which he certainly felt like doing.

Then a set of trembling hands removed Yuri's own.

He heard Conrad's quick intake of breath and automatically knew the injury must be pretty bad. After a moment he heard a ripping sound.

"I'm going to wrap your head in some cloth, I need to stop the bleeding," Conrad told him. "It may hurt."

Hurt was an understatement, nevertheless he managed not to scream even once. Instead he tried to focus on Conrad who continued to speak with soothing words, holding his hand. After a few moments he began feeling sleepy….

"Yuri!" Conrad pleaded.

He felt a slap, but it didn't faze him. Instead Yuri fell peacefully in to the sweet darkness that embraced him.

* * *

**

* * *

**Well, that's all for now (folks). Lol. One more chapter to go and the story should be complete, but if anyone seems interested I might make a follow up fic. Possibly oneshot. 

And thanks to everyone who has been nice enough to leave comments, they're always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long, looong break between chapters

**A/N**: Sorry for the long, looong break between chapters. I sort of took a breather from the computer life. Now I'm back and ready to write. Thanks for the reviews; they're always appreciated! Suggestions are welcome as well.

This was supposed to be the last chapter, but with so many loose ends it became impossible. One more chapter should do it. Readers groan Sorry guys. Again, thanks for reading!

**Warning**: Some sexual stuff is up ahead. So, if you don't like it now is the time to bail.

**Disclaimer**: I don't claim any rights to KKM; this fic is all for fun.

**THANKS: To the two most wonderful, amazing betas out there! Sorelina3 and Jen!  
**

**Kyou Kara Maou! Celebration**

**Chapter four: Confessions **

Multitudes of shadow cast themselves against every nook and cranny with only a pale moonlight to brighten the room. Somewhere in the distance he could hear soldiers marching, their feet falling heavily upon the ground. Slowly his senses rekindled and his consciousness awakened. As he tussled in to a sitting position an immense pain awakened, stemming from the wound on his head. He imagined this suffering was akin to what Shori experienced after a late night drinking with his baseball buddies—tenfold.

In order to alleviate his nausea, Yuri used his famous Lamaze breathing technique, until the tension holding him hostage lifted.

Examining his bandaged hands, memories trickled in from the far corners of his mind: images of rubble, sounds of panicked cries, and the amulet's power illuminating the night sky.

Then Conrad cradling him, urging that he stay awake as darkness closed in.

_I survived, but…_

Had others been injured—had Conrad? He could vaguely remember; everything happened in one swift swoop, there wasn't time for observation. It would be foolish to think everyone was okay…

Yuri, clutching his shirt, tremulously stood, appreciative of the cool marble under his bare feet as he trudged towards the door, sweat gliding down his back.

Each step notably more arduous than the next, he pushed on until his knees succumbed to the pressure. Frantically, he latched on to the nearest object, knocking over a vase. The sound of it shattering echoed loudly, as shards of glass skid across the floor. He tense with anticipation, waiting for the cavalry to come rushing in.

Not even a moment later the door was flung open.

"Majesty!"

A disheveled Conrad stood in the light of the corridor; relief and a lump of emotion gathered in Yuri's throat at the sight.

"Your Majesty?"

Unconsciously, Yuri reached up to grip his head; everything felt fuzzy. Even his sight began to blur, but before he had the chance to collapse Conrad crossed the distance between them. With out a sound the man scooped him up in a warm embrace. Clinging like a child in need of comfort, he didn't think twice to accommodate himself.

When they eventually pulled apart, Yuri was still unable to keep his balance. Thankfully, Conrad kept an arm around his waist for support.

"I'm not doing a good job of standing, am I?"

"I've got you," The man whispered, tenderly stroking Yuri's hair.

Then, very suddenly, he was lifted off the ground and pressed securely against Conrad, legs dangling in the air. Normally, Yuri would protest against such an embarrassing gesture, except he couldn't find the strength—even when tucked softly in to bed.

"Now sleep." Conrad instructed, touching his cheek briefly, eyes full of unfathomable emotion. And just as quickly as he came, the man turned to go.

"Wait…"

Conrad paused, before making his way over to the bedside with an eerie sense of formality and coldness in his eyes. But with so much anxiety weighing in on the young Maou, he didn't have time to take these changes in to account.

"Is everyone okay?" Yuri said, worried. "What about the amulet?"

"Everything is fine, Your Majesty. Let us discuss this later, when you've fully recovered."

That wasn't good enough; he needed to know what happened. It was a King's duty. However, Conrad's end-of-discussion manner made him leery to speak up.

"But..." Yuri gulped, losing his nerve.

There was more he needed to talk about…more personal things.

Before the battle, in this very room, they kissed. Initially Yuri had not been confident in his actions; nevertheless, the moment Conrad was put in danger his fears and doubts evaporated.

He was truly in love, but could a relationship between Conrad and him ever really work?

Despite all reason, the words--_Yuri, you're too hot in this world--s_prung to mind, forcing him to twitch involuntarily, cheeks infusing with red. At least he knew Conrad wasn't physically averse to men or him for that matter.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty? I could call Gisela—"

"No." Yuri turned, thoughts interrupted. "I just zoned out for a minute."

Mentally scolding himself for sounding like an idiot, he took a moment to regain his cool. "The battle, my mind keeps jumping back to it. You came so close to…"

"…"

"For a moment I didn't think we'd win."

Again, when Conrad made no response, they lapsed in to silence.

The urge to confess his feelings was overwhelming. Whether or not it was the right thing to do was a different story. A relationship could lead them down a dangerous path, full of humans and demons alike that'd do anything to destroy the Demon king. Including targeting Conrad. As ruler for more than two years now, he could be certain of this.

_If only I could assure everyone's safety. _

Feeling a sense of hopelessness, moisture gathered at the corners of Yuri's eyes.

"Sorry, I'm crying like an idiot." He furiously whipped at his tears. "You must think I'm really pathetic, huh?"

"No, not pathetic, Your Majesty, but very foolish." Conrad spoke harshly, his face a complete mask, showing no emotion. Yuri found this disturbing, but the sheer frankness of his words, startled the young Maou even more.

Tears ceasing their flow, he considered this.

"Foolish? Yeah, I suppose you're right. I couldn't even stop the intruders without putting everyone in danger."

Again, Conrad surprised him with a loud, sullen laugh, his mask wavering to reveal an almost pained look.

"You misunderstand my meaning completely. Don't you understand how close death came to snatching you?"

"..."

"Day in and day out, I see Your Majesty accomplish many daunting feats, at times risking his own life for the good of others. All the while, I sit back with my superficial calm, trying not to let any harm come your way. But watching you almost die; I've no control left!" Conrad leaned over the bed, placing his hands beside the Maou's head.

Caught off guard, Yuri stayed silent, perplexed by the sudden aggressiveness. He'd never seen Conrad this upset it was almost frightening. Those fierce eyes watched him, probing, waiting for him to react.

It occurred to Yuri then. This whole time he'd only been thinking of himself with out any consideration of Conrad's feelings. What could he possibly say?

Matching that electric gaze with determination, he saw even more conflicting emotions: guilt and longing, despair and hope.

His arm reached up to stroke the man's cheek. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk losing you either." He admitted. "I-I..."

Conrad didn't let Yuri finish because he leaned in, devouring the Maou's lips; His tongue's pursuit relentless as it tasted the young demon.

All of the pain Yuri had felt earlier became a faint memory, as an unfurling pleasure took its place. With little experience in this matter, he sat back and let Conrad take the wheel.

Arching and grinding against the warm body above him the young demon withered as hands began eating up his body.

It wasn't long before Yuri did his own exploring. He cupped Conrad's growing need that still lay tucked inside his pants, hesitantly messaging its length.

"_Nh!" _Conrad quickly pulled back. He took a moment to get his breathing under control before looking up.

"You're injured, I shouldn't be doing this."

Yuri, unable to find his voice, leaned forward to silence his protector with a kiss, leaving them both slightly pink.

"How did his Majesty learn to kiss in such a manner?"

"With a few willing 'teachers'…" Yuri's head lowered in embarrassment. "I am pretty popular, you know?"

Cupping his chin, Conrad forced their eyes to meet.

"Is that so?" His protector asked curiously, with a fondness that softened his eyes and made his smile just a little wider. "Personally, I haven't experienced many romantic encounters during my lifetime. I am a soldier first and foremost."

"Wonder if I don't want you to be a soldier first…"

"…"

"Maybe I want you as something more."

It was Conrad who looked away this time. "Is that truly the best thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your Majesty is still so young, and capable of meeting more suitable companions…" Conrad sat up. "I should never have taken advantage of you like this."

The hair bristled on the back of Yuri's neck.

"Hold it! You know my name, so start using it. And for your information, I don't need to meet anyone; the person I love is sitting right in front of me!"

As soon as those words exploded from him, Yuri quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"Love?" Conrad questioned, seeming dazed. "For how long?"

"F-for a w-while I suppose, but I didn't realize it completely until recently."

"…"

"But if this isn't what you want…that's fine. Just don't feel obligated to indulge me."

Tension filled the air and Yuri clutched his bed sheets, scared of what would happen next. Conrad wasn't even looking at him now, as he softly began to speak, one hand covering his face:

"Is that what you thought when we kissed? That I was indulging you?"

"Well…yeah."

"That is so far from the truth..." Conrad turned his back to Yuri, "…I've felt the same as you for a long time."

Yuri gawked.

Did he really just hear those words? Usually, despite what people thought, love was unrequited. So hearing those words sent a bubbly rush of happiness to his heart and with out thinking he reached out for Conrad.

Their eyes met then their lips. It was a gentle lock of lips this time around that sent shivers up and down his spine.

Out of sorts, Yuri held on to Conrad's neck, lifting his needy hips upward, surprised at how fast he grew hard. And even though both of them were fully dressed, every time they pressed against each other, fireworks went off in his head.

Conrad looked to be enjoying himself as well. The man had taken to suckling at the base of Yuri's neck, grinding against the Maou with equal enthusiasm.

"_A—ah!_" Conrad groaned, pulling back to rasp: "If this doesn't end now, I can't be accountable for my actions. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

_Yes_, he did, but the loss of contact against his throbbing need seemed more important. Impatient, Yuri slid his hand between them, touching Conrad's hot flesh for the first time.

At that moment a chain reaction occurred. His protector pressed down against his touch, releasing a primal growl and before Yuri even had a chance to realize what was happening, Conrad yanked down his pants and underwear.

He was quick to try and cover himself, nevertheless Conrad was quicker. Bending down the man swiped his tongue against the young demon's swollen shaft, before swallowing him whole.

A curtain of bliss fell over Yuri's eyes and with out thinking he reached down to grip Conrad's hair, softly pushing the man closer. And just when Yuri came to the brink of insanity a strong suction made him wail in satisfaction. It felt incredible.

Straining forward, he found the man's lips, hungrily nipping at them. It wasn't long before they both lost control. Conrad began stroking himself, bringing Yuri closer to the edge and soon the room was filled with noise from both of them—escalating, until their inevitable climax.

With a "pop" he was released from the sticky warmth, cock twitching as the last bit of seed left him. Conrad rested on his thigh, gasping.

The minutes rolled past and the gears in Yuri's head began to turn.

_We just…_His body turned brighter red, more so than the tip of a thermometer on a hot day. Was he floating? Was this some sort of crazy dream; he half expected to see a giant Hell-paradise Kuala to come flying out of the woodwork (like it often did in his dreams).

Instead Conrad moved up his body and tightly embraced him.

"Did I hurt you?" His protector asked with concern.

"N-no."

"Okay, but why are you pinching yourself."

"Because I'm sure this is a dream."

A smile stretched across Conrad's face.

"I assure you this is real and I never plan on letting you go."

"Good. That's just what I wanted," he said happily. "What a perfect birthday present."

"Birthday?" Conrad's eyebrow lifted. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but your birthday ended last night. You've been asleep a whole day."

"Huh? And to think I didn't even get to blow out my candles."

"Candles?"

"Yeah, it's a tradition to blow out the candles on your cake and make a wish."

"And what did his Majesty want to wish for?"

"Nothing now." Yuri smiled, hitting Conrad with a pillow. "Now quit calling me that!"

Deep under Covenant Castle the pitter-patter of water resounded against the walls and in to the ears of the only occupant residing in the lower level jail cells. His clothes were ragged as if he'd been struck by lightning, while his silver hair stood up every which way. Despite his appearance the young man wore a smirk.

The unconcealed glee written across the mans face brightened considerably when the ruby red stone in his hand burst with power and knocked off the cell doors from their hinges.

With revenge in mind, Dorian left to find the Demon King.


End file.
